He could be the one
by Lira Prunus Grace
Summary: Rima no se da cuenta de sus sentimientos, ¿Sera que una cancion la ayudara a darse cuenta?


Disclaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He could be the one

— En serio Amu, me estoy volviendo loca con todo esto—me queje otra vez con mi mejor amiga mientras me revolvía el cabello.

— Mmm… veamos, ¿has estado actuando extraño, no?—me pregunto por teléfono.

— Si Amu, es de lo que me he estado quejando todo el tiempo que hemos hablado, ¿Qué no escuchas?—le espete, pero ella ignoro el comentario.

— Y justamente cuando estas con Nagihiko ¿verdad?—me volvió a preguntar, mientras yo recuerdo.

— Ahora que lo dices, tienes razón—me empecé a preocupar.

— Eso quiere decir que…

— ¿Que Nagihiko se volvió brujo?—pregunte temerosa ante la posible verdad, juraría que oí que Amu se caí de la silla.

— Bien, debí esperarlo, pensarías que es brujo antes que la VERDADERA razón—me dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla y haciendo énfasis en "verdadera".

— ¿Cuál verdadera razón?—pregunte yo esta vez sin entender.

— Lo siento, le prometí no interferir directamente—dijo Amu, yo seguía sin entender—mira, te mandare un URL de un video por Messenger, quiero que la oigas la canciones y leas la letra, ¿ok?

— Ok profe—le dije como un niñito a su profesor, oí un bufido del otro lado del teléfono antes de colgar.

Entre a mi Messenger y encontré el url.

Le di clic y era una canción de Hannah Montana, ¿para qué Amu me manda una canción de ella? Odio a esa tipa, desprestigia a las verdaderas rubias como yo y Utau.

"Pero si con eso logro resolver el problema" me digo a mi misma, la canción se llamaba "he could be the one"

Le di clic para comenzar el video, el sonido no era malo, veamos que tal al letra.

_Ese hablar tan suave que me estremece_

Eso me recuerda a cuando nos conocimos, empecé a desconfiar de él desde ese mismo momento, alguien con ese porte de príncipe y hablar refinado no era de fiar.

_El tiene todo lo que una chica quiere_

Como esa vez en que las chicas estuvieron persiguiendo a Nagihiko en el centro comercial, nos habíamos encontrado por casualidad. De repente un montón de chicas lo empezaron a perseguir, el me tomo la mano y corrimos por todo el centro comercial, si que termine cansada ese día.

_El es un guapo que actúa de manera genial_

Cuando juega básquet, movimientos precisos o impresionantes, y esa hermosa sonrisa que… ¡Un minuto! ¡¿Desde cuando actuó como una tonta enamorada de Nagihiko?

_Y no puedo impedirme a mi misma_

_De tener que hacer algo estúpido_

Flash Back

Andábamos caminando por el patio, Nagihiko estaba hablándome, pero yo no le prestaba atención, ni estaba pensando, simplemente veía como su cabello danzaba en el aire con la brisa de la mañana, sus ojos color oro, y su caminar refinado y acompasado.

— ¿Qué opinas tu Rima?—me pregunto deteniéndose a verme, ups, no lo estaba escuchando.

— Me parece buena idea—mentía descaradamente, ¿Qué mas podía hacer? No le iba a decir que estaba distraída admirándolo.

— ¿Te parece bien que no le diga a Amu lo de Nadeshiko? ¿No estabas en contra?—me pregunta confundido, yo no se hacer, que hago.

— Pues bueno—trato de encontrar una excusa, mientras le miro con cara de "auxilio" a Kusu Kusu, parece que entiende el mensaje.

— ¡Lo de siempre Rima!—me responde alegremente, ¡no entendió nada!— ¡Chara Change!

— ¡Bala Balance!—exclamamos ambas haciendo mi pose favorita, mientras Nagihiko, Temari y Rhythm nos miran raro con una gotita en la cabeza.

Fin del Flash Back

_Creo que realmente estoy cayendo por su sonrisa_

_Vuelan mariposas cuando dice mi nombre_

Flash Back

Amu se había sorprendido con una de las supuestas trampas que me habían puesto para que me riera, me dio risa al verla tan asustada, estaba a punto de reírme cuando recordé que debía permanecer firme y no doblegarme.

— Puedes reír, y si quieres puedes reír conmigo, Rima-chan—dijo cortésmente sonriéndome, demonios, ¿Por qué tenia que decir mi nombre así con esa sonrisa? Siento cosas en el estomago cuando lo hace, y ahora estaba acercando su mano a mi hombro. ¡O no! ¡No voy a dejar que me toques! ¡Ya contigo cerca soy bastante inestable, no quiero saber que pasa si me tocas!, golpeo mi mano contra la suya y no permito que esta llegue a su objetivo, y así comienza un duelo de miradas, ¡no dejare que me domines Fujisaki!

Fin del Flash Back.

_¡Oye!_

Eso es lo que yo debería decir al recordar estas cosas.

_Coro_

_El tiene algo especial_

Amu esta bromeando con esta parte ¿No?

_El tiene algo especial_

Creo que no bromea.

_Y cuando me mira_

_Quiero que todo sea sentimental_

Ni me lo recuerdes, aun recuerdo esa obra fallida.

Flash Back

Íbamos a hacer la bella durmiente, al principio maldecía que justamente Nagihiko fuera el otro protagonista, luego empecé a querer que fuera la vida real, aunque yo supongo que era porque estar durmiendo placidamente en una cama sin tener que hacer nada era genial, porque no tenia que ver con Nagihiko ¿Verdad? No, por supuesto que no.

Estaba acercándose a mis labios, mas de lo que debía, se supone que era un beso en el aire, entonces ¿Por qué se acercaba tanto? ¿No debería haberse detenido ya en el aire?

Podía sentir su calor cerca de mi cuerpo, aun no me besaba, pero quería que lo hiciera, ¿Por qué? No lo sabia, pero quería que pasara.

De repente un montón de huevos X aparecen asustando a la gente, Nagihiko y yo nos separamos y nos transformábamos para luchar contra ellos cuando la multitud ya se había ido, pero una parte de mi mente pensaba, ¿Por qué desee que Nagihiko me besara? ¿Acaso seria el calor del momento? No lo sé, pero mejor no me preocupo por eso ahora, debo luchar contra estos huevos.

Fin del Flash Back

_El tiene algo especial_

_El tiene algo especial_

_Apenas puedo respirar_

En esta parte coincido, muchas veces cuando el aparece contengo la respiración y siento un sonrojo en las mejillas, este tipo debe ser brujo, de seguro yo tenia razón, ¡De seguro lo hizo para que se quedara con Amu y sacarme del camino!

Movía el mouse para quitar la canción, pero antes de que cerrara—mi Internet es lento—pude oír una ultima parte.

_Algo me dice, me dice_

_Que el puede ser el que busco_

Cuando se refería a ser el que busco se refería a buscar para molestar, ¿verdad? O para quitarle dinero ¿cierto? No podía ser otra cosa.

Pensaba en esto cuando Kusu Kusu entra a la habitación, ella había salido desde que comencé a hablar con Amu, a saber porque. Ella me mira con una mirada de ternura.

— ¿Que?—le pregunto sin entender porque pone esa cara.

— Aun no te das cuenta, ¿O si Rima?

— Kusu Kusu, ¿De que me estas hablando?—le pregunto sin entender a que se refiere, ¡Me estoy cansando de no entender!

— Ahh—suspira mi chara—pensé que si le pedía a Amu ayuda quizás serviría.

— ¿Pedirle ayuda con que? Un segundo, ¿Se refería a ti cuando dijo que prometió no interferir verdad?—le pregunte.

— Pues si, quería que te dieras cuenta por ti misma, pero al parecer no funciono. Supongo que a veces cuando se trata de uno no te das cuenta—levanta los hombros sin solución.

— ¡¿Darme cuenta de que?—pregunto ya desesperada, esta situación me destrozaba los nervios.

— ¡Que estas enamorada de Nagihiko!—exclama Kusu Kusu con su usual carácter alegre.

— ¡No!—niego con todas mis fuerzas mientras agarro la colcha de mi cama y me encierro en ella. No podía estar enamorada de Nagihiko, ¡Simplemente no podía ser así!

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Los sonrojos, las mariposas en el estomago, los temblores al verlo ¡Solo significa que lo amas!—me restriega Kusu Kusu.

— Me lo temía—digo saliendo de mi colcha y poniendo mi espalda contra la pared que esta junto a la cama— Muy al fondo de mí. Yo sabía que podía ser eso, pero no quiero aceptarlo.

— ¿Por que?—me vuelve a preguntar Kusu Kusu confundida.

— Piénsalo, sino hubiera querido tanto a mis padres y a nuestra familia, no me hubiera dolido tanto la separación. ¿Y si Nagihiko no me quiere? ¡No podría soportar otra decepción! ¡Mi corazón no esta preparado para eso!—digo pegando mis rodillas a mi rostro, mientras lagrimas descontroladas salen de mí cara.

— Por supuesto que eso no va a pasar—me consuela ella acariciando mi rodilla.

— ¿Y que te hace pensar eso?

— ¡Por que Nagihiko es el indicado para ti!—me dice ella sonriente. Yo suspiro y veo para otra parte, al ver el reloj me doy cuenta que eran las 10 de la noche.

— Vamos a dormir Kusu Kusu—le digo apagando las luces y acostándome, mientras ella se duerme en su huevo— _aunque no seas el indicado en mi vida, siempre serás el elegido de mi corazón._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les gustara. Ya comencé con el capitulo 7 de "Viviendo con mi mejor amiga" Esto era algo para relajarme un poco.

Lira.


End file.
